<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joan's Extraordinary Freakout by ladylillianrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881260">Joan's Extraordinary Freakout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose'>ladylillianrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freak out, Gen, Humor, Queen Bey the Ferret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan has a stressful day at the office</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZEP Freak Out for Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joan's Extraordinary Freakout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I loved getting to write something different, and channel my inner Joan! Per usual when I try and write anything for ZEP, Tobin managed to find his way into the story!</p>
<p>Thanks as always to AubreyRichman for fixing my errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Joan stuck her head out of her office and called to the bullpen, "Conference room in five minutes! Do </span>
  <b>NOT</b>
  <span> be late," she pinned Glenn with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, everyone!" a cheerful voice called. Joan turned to see an older blonde woman walking towards them with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, and you are?" Joan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm Susan, from HR? We met once before but you probably don't remember…." she trailed off at Joan's blank look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Susan!" Tobin called from his desk with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Tobes! I have got to tell you about what I heard has been happening on the fifth floor!" Susan eagerly began chatting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan glanced between the two of them and shook her head. "I don't mean to interrupt what I'm sure is some "</span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span>" office gossip, but what brings you here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right, of course," Susan quickly flipped through the stack of papers in her hands. "They are making a few changes to the handbook, and I need to go over them with your staff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're just about to have a meeting," Joan began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect! This shouldn't take too long, an hour or two," Susan headed towards the conference room to set up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan could feel the beginnings of a headache as she closed her eyes and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened them to find her team all staring at her. "What are you still sitting around for?! You have two minutes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked towards the conference room as they all scrambled to get up from their desks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all settled into their usual seats, Max and Zoey on one side of the table, sitting as close to one another as their chairs would allow. She knew they usually spent the morning meetings passing notes to each other and sharing inside jokes. She shook her head, they were so oblivious about their attraction to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leif sat at the head of the table, his tablet poised to take notes. She was willing to bet his questions would be the reason that the meeting ran over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around the only one not in their usual spot was Tobin. He was normally next to Leif, kicked back in his chair as if he hadn't a care in the world. Today though, he was sitting at the very back of the table, slumped in his chair, and holding his backpack on his lap. Come to think of it he hadn't let the backpack out of sight all morning, nor had he made multiple trips to the Sundae bar like he usually did. Joan narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, he was up to something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susan smiled at everyone, "Good morning, everyone!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team mumbled, "Good morning," wearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on, you can do better than that! GOOD MORNING!!!" Susan cheered enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan could feel her headache growing as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It was going to be an unbearably long meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susan went on and on about all the new changes in the handbook, trying to get the team excited for all the changes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only one paying attention to her seemed to be Leif, who had of course already stopped her multiple times with questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan could feel her patience wearing thin as she watched the time tick by. They had less than 4 months before the SPRQ Watch launched, and they had a lot to complete before then. And yet here they were in a pointless HR meeting that could have just been an email.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that about wraps everything up," she heard Susan say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does anyone have any questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan saw Leif's hand raise and she glared at him until he slowly lowered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I'm happy to answer any…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for that fascinating meeting, Susan!" Joan interrupted her. "I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I'm free for the whole…" Susan trailed off as she saw the pained look on Joan's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, well email me if you have any questions," she quickly packed her stuff and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan let out a relieved sigh, sitting down as she turned to her team, "So, where are we on the watch?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well….ummmm….there have been a few hiccups with the watch….it's not displaying the time," Zoey nervously explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan spoke slowly as she began rubbing her temples, "You mean to tell me that our SPRQ Watch can't even perform the most basic function of a regular watch?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey glanced around at the team before nodding at Joan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet you are all still sitting here waiting for it to magically fix itself?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at one another they all dashed from the room to return to their desks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan groaned, it was going to be a long day….</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Joan watched as her team continued to try and correct the problem with the watch. It had been a long morning of phone calls and meetings planning for the launch. The last thing she needed was to have to call everyone and tell them there was a delay because the watch couldn't tell time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to take a break and get herself a treat, she headed to the Sundae bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling her bowl, she watched as Tobin frantically ran around the bullpen looking under desks, as though searching for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way up to the Sundae bar, looking under the nearby chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen Bey, psst, where are you?" he whispered. "Come on, girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Tobin, whatcha doing?" She asked casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobin stood up quickly, bumping his head on the counter. "Ummm nothing…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So then you weren't just looking under chairs calling for Beyonce?" she looked at him skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed nervously, "Oh that, it's just a thing I do when I'm looking for something. Some people invoke Saint Anthony to help them, so I call on Queen Bey for help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan looked at him like he was insane, "I'm sorry I asked. Get back to work!" She turned and walked back to her office and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, maybe she could get some peace and quiet. Today was a disaster, Charlie was back at The Fairmont, after yet another fight about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was asking too much of him again. Then perky Susan came in, used up their meeting time, and bored them to tears. And now the one thing that you would expect the stupid SPRQ Watch to do it couldn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she moved to sit in her chair when she let out a shriek and dropped her ice cream bowl onto the floor. There was some sort of long white rat creature laying in her chair!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" she shouted, as Tobin came rushing into her office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Queen Bey! There you are! You know you aren't supposed to run off like that, you scared Daddy!" He scooped up the creature in his arms as he scolded it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is there a rat in my office?" Joan asked trying to remain calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's actually a ferret," Tobin corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care if she's a flying squirrel, why is she in my office?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well she was getting lonely at home all by herself, so I brought her to work with me," he explained as if it were the only logical thing to do. "But she must have gotten out of my backpack somehow and snuck in here." He held the ferret up and began talking sweetly to it, "Yes, you did! You are such a little troublemaker!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, to bring his attention back to the problem at hand. "I cannot believe this phrase is coming out of my mouth, but you cannot bring your ferret to work with you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobin's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as she felt her earlier headache returning. "Now, I'm going to give you two seconds to get yourself and your ferret out of my office."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobin paused as he reached the door, turning to ask, "Not even if she got certified to become an emotional support ferret?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OUT!!!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>